


The Broken Beast and the Bygone Boy - The Death of MrBeast Spin-Off Fic

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Is A Badass, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alexis | Quackity, Blackmail, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, D-Company, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extortion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Homelessness, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Indian Mafia, Insomnia, Jimmy Donaldson Has PTSD, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Mystery, Night Terrors, Nightmares, On the Run, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sick Character, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Victim Blaming, VidCon YouTube Convention, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: "No matter how far I run south I'm always there. My lovers, my colleagues, my best friends, and enemies... I don't think I want to leave you."Jimmy Donaldson always assumed he was the only unlucky one who became the victim of a kidnapping and extortion crime. That was until deep into his never-ending travels to escape the people he believes he can hurt he met Tommy Innit; a young ex-YouTuber who went through the same thing. Now with the knowledge that there's more like them, the pair stick together and try to unravel the strange circumstances they have been put into.Meanwhile, Chris's Desire Drive organization searches take him to England, and a group of Minecraft YouTubers also on the hunt for their missing friend. As unlikely alliances form on both sides, will the mystery of the D-Company Mass Extortion Project finally get solved or will it's only witnesses die in the process?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Calvin Vail, Alexis | Quackity & Jimmy Donaldson, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Chris | ChrisO2 & Jimmy Donaldson, Jimmy Donaldson & Chandler Hallow, Matthew Patrick & Jimmy Donaldson, Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick, TommyInnit & Jimmy Donaldson, TommyInnit & Matthew Patrick, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. What Happens in Mumbai Stays in Mumbai

**Author's Note:**

> (This is going to be a shorter, self-indulgent story and might not be up to my regular standards. I just want Jimmy and Tommy content :D If you want to read the original book, it's called Breaking the Beast and while it doesn't have all the Minecraft YouTuber's and the plot is different, Quackity is a bigger character and it has more angst. However, this book is NOT in The Death of MrBeast canon. So reading the original book will give you the full story. Hopefully you guys like this :)

~~~

And with one final beep, the last piece of evidence of his time in hell disappeared. When the boy was surely certain the car was far gone, Tommy collapsed to the ground, burying his shaking head in his hands. All he could ask himself is why?

Why did they want his money?

Why did they kidnap him?

Why did they threaten his life?

If he didn't give up his Twitch donations to D-Company, an Indian terror group, they would kill his family. _"And that's not a threat, it's a promise."_ Accent laced words still lingering in his mind, he wasn't quite sure what he should do. He could go back home. He'd use the excuse he was given and taught to say perfectly as to not mess up. Listening to their demands, he would return to streaming and wire money to an off-shore account that in some way, would end up in Dawood Ibrahim's hands. The name was almost bitter on his tongue. Of course, he could also go to the police. But what if they found out? He loved his family. Tommy's parents were good people and the last thing he wanted was their corpses in his arms. 

So what if there was a third option?

He looked out to the ever-bustling streets of Birmingham. He was already assumed missing. So what if he played into that role? He had 50 pounds on him to get back home but if he could start flipping that money as he does in Hypixel Skyblock, maybe he could do the same thing in real life. Well, he had time to think, the tube line was a bit of a walk from here. Getting out the money for a ticket, Tommy wiped away his tears.

Tommy was just a boy. He had braces adorning his teeth and pale skin that bruised oh-so easily and feet that were too small for the shoes he was wearing. 

**He was still just a boy, he shouldn't have to make a choice like this.**

***

"Ya, that's right! Get out and never come back!" In through the doorway and out through the windowpane, Jimmy Donaldson couldn't bring himself to care about the sharp shards now stuck in his skin. He thought he was welcome there tonight but he supposed he was mistaken. Keeping 10 feet ahead, he knew how to escape the claws that reached out to hurt him. At least here in Britain, he wouldn't have to worry about Desire Drive who chased after him. Chris's organization was made with good intentions but he couldn't go with them. He was gone for their safety, even if they didn't quite realize that.

Outrunning the "shelters" owner, Jimmy collapsed in an alley, counting his money. He still had plenty but he knew he couldn't splurge on expensive food or hotel rooms just for a bit of security. He needed the remaining 20k or so to last him a lifetime. London would be a new experience but he was a flexible guy, he could take it on. Picking the glass out of his skin, he wrapped some pieces of clothes around the wounds.

Sighing, Jimmy began planning on finding some sort of homeless shelter for the night. He didn't know what London would be like at night and right now he couldn't risk getting robbed. He had to keep all of his cash on him since now he was out of America. He already had to ditch his phone some while ago since he found out his location was being tracked with it so he'd probably have to ask some locals. Ears prickling for anyone who might be able to help, he could hear aggressive voices. Normally this would be when Jimmy dipped but something in his head told him to stay.

"Oi piss off mate, I won't come down here again I swear!"

"Too late now kid, empty your pockets." Kid? Jimmy stiffened. Grabbing one of the two robber's shoulders, he glared them down. 

"Leave the kid alone." 

"And why should we do that?" Jimmy looked down at the child. He didn't look all that beat up. Must be new on the streets or just not homeless. He blinked. Wait was that...

"Because I have more money. Take this fifty and scatter!" The greedy men latched onto it and gave chase. Sighing, he faced the one he saved when they turned the corner.

"Th-thank you sir y-you didn't have to do that..."

"Nonsense! I don't want to see someone like you get hurt. I mean you _are_ Tommy right?" The boy tensed before realization flashed in his eyes.

"MrBeast...?"

"Shh, not so loud! ...Just call me Jimmy." 

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Jimmy the world thinks your dead. I gotta tell-" Panicking he covered his mouth.

"You are not telling a soul that you've seen me."

"Have you done something illegal?"

"No, I haven't but..." He thought of the best way to explain it. "But something illegal happened to me. Well, I gave you an explanation, what about you?"

"That was really half-assed... Suppose you could say the same thing for me." He noticed tears filling his eyes before he turned away, facing the alley wall. Kneeling down at his sitting level, concern filling his gaze.

"Think you can tell me what happened?"

"...I'm not allowed to." A lump formed in his throat, this was all too familiar.

"Can you maybe just give me a hint. I don't need a direct answer." Tommy didn't speak up for a few moments but the pressure got to him. If he didn't tell someone he might just explode from the panic and the pain.

"Organized crime."

"L-like city gangs or... on a... larger... scale?"

"Lar-larger..." He could hear Jimmy's breathing pick up. 

"Um... like..." His voice dropped low. "Like a mafia larger scale?" Tommy's whole world came to a halt. He finally kept solid eye contact with the other man.

"How did you...?" Standing up, Jimmy offered his hand out to the shaking blond.

"Because the same thing happened to me. How about we get something to eat?"

~~~


	2. Don't Look Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Extra note! Since this story takes place between September and December of 2021, Tommy would be 17 throughout the story. Jimmy would also be 23.)

~~~

The smell of salt and grease greeted Tommy's nose as he entered the McDonalds Jimmy had led him to. "When you said that I assumed somewhere a little nicer." Offering a light chuckle, he replied.

"Gotta save my money."

"Touche." Ordering burgers, they took a seat at the mildly sticky booths and dug into the mediocre meals. 

"So just to confirm, it was by the Indian mafia correct?"

"Yes... D-Company?" Jimmy nodded, swallowing a bite before continuing. 

"How recently was this?"

"I just got returned back today but... I don't think going home to my parents is the smartest idea. They are observant people and I don't want them getting hurt."

"That... hm... This is definitely opening a fresh mental wound. How about I just ask you questions and you can nod or shake your head. If it gets too triggering speak up ok?"

"Alright..."

"Is it the same thing as me? They wanted to extort you?" Tommy gave a yes. "Do you think they might've kidnapped other YouTubers?" Another yes. "Did they hurt you at all?" His nod was shaky. "Any wounds you think need to see treatment?" He shook his head.

"They fixed up everything before sending me back. Still will probably have some scars though..."

"I see... Did you pick up the names of other YouTubers?"

"Not quite. Something Pat I feel like..."

"MatPat maybe?"

"Ooh ya! I'm like 90% certain I heard that." Jimmy went silent, contemplating something.

"Tommy I don't think it's a coincidence we both got kidnapped. With what you've told me I believe that there might be a much bigger, crueler picture. So I have an offer for you. Why not stay with me? I can offer you protection and your basic human needs. And we'll be able to work together and get a clear answer of why we were kidnapped." Kindness in his eyes, Tommy seriously considered it. The two barely have interacted until now but he's watched him for as long as he can remember. He was a genuine man. If he said he was going to protect him, he was going to protect him. Tommy didn't know the first thing about street-life survival, he would need all the help he could get. Finishing the last bite of his burger, he smiled.

"Well do I really have a choice?"

"I mean I'd rather you say yes but you can-"

"I'm only kidding, of course, I'll stay!" With a small laugh, Jimmy's eyes lit up. 

"Good! Er, do you happen to know where a homeless shelter in London is?"

"Um, not quite but we are in the general area of one."

"Perfect! We'll look around and stay at one tonight then tomorrow we can start doing some research and get you some new clothes." Slipping a backpack back over his shoulders, the two left the gray and gold building, eyes open for whatever future they can find...

***

"Ooh, I haven't been to London before!"

"Karl you gotta focus, we're here looking for Jimmy."

"Right right..." Ever since the June mishap, Chris has been hyperfocused on one thing; finding Jimmy Donaldson. His best friend hardly left his mind making his heart heavy with guilt. Of course, after hearing Chandler's story he was a bit conflicted but he just couldn't imagine the man being anything but good. Sending off Desire Drive investigators to different parts of London, Chris stuck with Karl. Normally, Chandler would most likely accompany them but he was rolling with The Sidemen now. Chris was certainly a bit bitter about it but Chandler was his own person, he could decide what he wanted, and right now the last thing he wanted was to be around an organization built on a man he didn't want to see. As Karl took in the sights and sounds, he felt buzzing in his pocket. An unknown number on his business phone.

"Hello! This is Christopher Tyson of Desire Drive speaking how can I help you?"

"Good afternoon Chris, I'm calling about leaving a tip."

"About the case of which client?"

"Jimmy Donaldson." Chris's heart leaped. 

"Depending on the size of the tip I'm going to have to call you back later tonight."

"Actually, do you think you could be in Brighton England by tomorrow?"

"Um perhaps, I'm in London now."

"Oh, then you should be able to meet with me. How about I treat you to lunch? I feel like we could be of mutual benefit to each other." His curiosity was peaked.

"Sure...? Could I have your name, sir?"

"William Gold."

"Will... Give me an address, I'll be there."

"Thank you for your time, have a good day." William hung up before he could comprehend.

"Who was that?" Karl asked, keeping pace with Chris's irrational excitement.

"Someone named William Gold, he says he has a tip for me and wants to meet for lunch in Brighton."

"William? Oh, you mean Wilbur?"

"Wilbur?"

"Wilbur Soot! My friend from the DreamSMP!"

"Oh, right you were on that server. So I guess it's safe to go..."

"Honk ya it is! He's a YouTuber keep in mind, if anyone knows where Jimmy might be, it's him."

"I suppose so..."

***

Waking up to the sound of angry men yelling about food shortages, Tommy for a moment was confused until he remembered where he was. He wasn't safe at home or in some basement in India. Carefully getting up from the mattress he shared with Jimmy, he decided he'd grab the pair breakfast. Jimmy spent all day getting him supplies he'd need to survive in the streets so he owed him at least a bit of extra sleep. Pushing through the crowds, the boy reached the kitchen line. Grumpy workers got him two rations of milk cartons, apples, and eggs. Of course, it was a bit of a balancing act getting the two trays over to the other side of the building, dodging other people nearby, and whatnot. But he was pretty successful, reaching where they had slept the night prior and putting one try on the open spot on the bed before waking up the other.

"Jimmy got ya breakfast!"

"Hehhh?" Blinking, Tommy gave him a light smile before he sat down with his own tray, digging into the mediocre food. "Oh, you didn't have to go get all of this, what if I woke up and didn't know where you were?"

"Well I mean you didn't." Jimmy laughed and sat up.

"Your right your right, better eat quick, we're heading to the library today to research."

"I don't think they'll have books on MatPat."

"But we can investigate his social media's on the computers though." Nodding, the duo got themselves ready for the day. Tommy knew there was nothing to enjoy about being homeless, but he rather liked Jimmy. He was no Wilbur or Toby sure, but in a few short days, he proved himself to be rather protective and friendly. The evils that had so swiftly plagued his life disappeared around the beat-up man. He just wished that maybe his friends and family could be here to witness his kindness.

The walk to the library wasn't that long. Books on the walls that towered high, Tommy's focus was on one thing only. The computers. He hadn't been on the internet for so long and he missed it. Scrolling through Reddit and laughing at memes, watching the newest creator upload, the Twitter interactions, all of it was just part of him. In front of them, Jimmy began scrolling through MatPat's Twitter, examing every tweet under a close light, looking for little flukes in the wording. Tommy wished he could say he was doing the same but he was awful bored. Thankfully Jimmy appeared to notice.

"You can go check all your socials, just don't interact with anything on any of your accounts people know you own."

"Gotchu!" The first thing he did after booting up the shitty computer was immediately checked all of his favorite creators' YouTube channels. There was one Wilbur Soot upload he missed and it was almost anchoring to hear his velvety voice again. Most of his friends hadn't uploaded since his disappearance, he only knew Wilbur uploaded it since the night of his kidnapping the two were on call and he told him he scheduled a video for the next day since he wanted to sleep in. He did go watch some other creators who he liked though. Then he found himself listening to Khali Dreams as he scrolled through Reddit, then Twitter, then Instagram.

"Tommy, I think we got a timeline!" He looked over curiously. "From this day, all the way to this day he randomly stopped tweeting. That's 25 days, just over three weeks. Stephanie stopped tweeting for 22 days, 3 weeks, and a day. I was gone for exactly 3 weeks and their reasons to stop appear to be unprompted. Mat's behavior on live streams appears to have changed. More fidgety, more anxious. His videos appear higher quality, appealing to advertisers so that ad revenue streak doesn't get ruined so that no one gets hurt. Case and point? We're going to confront MatPat."

"Huh? He lives in the U.S! How the hell are we doing that?"

"The same way I came here. By traveling! I got the money to spend if it's beneficial to our survival. I looked at plane ticket prices and I have two tickets for Gatwick airport tomorrow evening. We'll pick up some supplies in Brighton, stay at this other shelter I found then head out in the afternoon, and relax until the plane comes."

"Brighton... no that's where Will lives I can't-"

"It's a big city, just keep your head down low and your hopes up high." Writing down the address MatPat had DM'ed him almost over two years ago, Tommy shut down the computer he was working at. "Wanna try to find a bus or just take the tube line? It's gonna be a long drive."

"...We can just take the tube. Finding a bus will take over an hour anyways." Putting the big backpack over his shoulders, Jimmy had grabbed on to his hand, scared that Tommy might just disappear. And surprisingly, Tommy didn't fight it. The warmth was a comfort the boy didn't even know he needed...

~~~


	3. Fear and Loathing in Brighton

~~~

Under most any circumstances, Wilbur would not be walking inside a gas station but this particular one had a seasonal brand of chips that he was craving for. You would think pumpkin spice crisps would taste shitty but for some odd reasons, they made it work. Grabbing a few of the larger bags that were buy 2 get 2 free, the brunette wondered if he should try recording something today. It's been over a month, no matter if he wanted to or not, his career must continue. Maybe something easy like Geoguesser or some throwback to you laugh you lose. His mind was brought out of his trance when someone tripped, almost knocking him down with them. Grasping for the cold drink fridge handle, he stabilized before helping the other out.

"Woah are you ok?"

"Ya are you?"

"Mhm, I'm sorry should've been watching my surroundings more let me pick these up for you." Wilbur helped them pick up a few different bags of snacks, one happening to be the pumpkin spice chips he enjoyed himself.

"No, I should've been more careful. Um thanks for helping me."

"Not a problem at all! Have a- ...good day..." Wilbur had to blink a few times before reaching out for his shoulder. "Tommy...?" The blond's face switched from shock to horror in an instant.

"JIMMY WE GOTTA GO!" Shoving bags into Wilbur's hands, he picked it up for only a moment before it fell to the ground and he gave chase to Tommy and whoever this 'Jimmy' was. He managed to stop the boy at the exit, attempting to pull him to his chest so he couldn't run anymore but he reached out for the other man's hand who he now recognized as MrBeast leaving Wilbur all the more confused.

"Tommy, please! Whatever it is I can help you with just stay! I'll make sure no one hurts you." Tommy looked defeated but he only stepped further away.

"I'm sorry Wilbur. I promise, when it's safe to I'll make it up to you. But if you were to die because of me I couldn't forgive myself." His words perplexed and horrified Will but there was no time to ponder. Rapidly apologizing to the gas station employee he ran after the pair who dodged through mid-day Brighton traffic. They stopped for a moment only to split off in two separate directions. Focusing on just catching up to Tommy, he was smaller and much more nimble so he could get lost in crowds. Passing through a smoke heavy area, he could feel his lungs get a bit clogged, and not wanting to risk an asthma attack, he slowed down. Thoughts caught up to him and Wilbur let realization simmer in. Tommy was actually alive. _His_ Tommy was actually alive and he's rolling with MrBeast for some reason he won't come back until it's safe. The best course of action would probably be to tell his parents just to reassure them then maybe call Desire Drive. Their private investigators were incredible, having brought home 6 missing children in the span of just a few short months and any evidence they could combine to figure out Jimmy, and therefore Tommy's whereabouts would ease his mind. He knows Tommy's father would be at work so he called his mother who answered on the 4th ring.

"Will? Is there something you need?"

"No, rather something you should know. I... 10 minutes ago, I saw Tommy."

"...You what?"

"I did! He tripped on me in the gas station and I look up and I saw it's him. But then he just ran, telling me he'll come back when it's safe to. And he's running with someone named Jimmy, the guy who used to run the MrBeast channel you might've heard about his disappearance to. I chased after him for as long as I could but he's faster. But he couldn't have gotten much farther. Right now he should be somewhere in Brighton." He could hear her tear up behind the phone.

"...Is this true?" Wilbur softened his tone.

"Would I get your hopes up if it wasn't?" She went silent for a moment.

"So what do we do now?"

"I'm going to get into contact with the right people. The police have already dropped the investigation so we'll work with people who already have evidence on a now connected case, the one of Jimmy Donaldson. As for you, don't worry too much. I've got the contacts to get this solved efficiently."

"William, can you promise me something? Please make sure my son gets home he means the world to so many people and I... I just want to see him make myself and so many others smile again."

"Mrs. Simons... I swear on my life I'm going to do everything in my power to get Tom back to you in one piece." More trembles could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, what did we ever do to deserve someone like you in Tom's life!" Wilbur didn't answer right away, he never took well to compliments.

"How about you call your husband, I'm sure he wants to hear the good news."

"Your right, call me with any updates you get alright?"

"I'll be sure to, have a good afternoon."

"You to." He hung up. A bit overwhelmed, he contemplated his next steps. Going into Google, he began his short-lived quest for a Desire Drive phone number...

***

"And then I called you and that's basically where we are at." Chris leaned back in his chair, taking a quick breather.

"That's... a lot to take in. I'll give you a rundown of our options. Right now I can get a team of investigators stationed in Brighton and it's neighboring cities. As for Tommy, I'd like to get into contact with people who know more about the circumstances of his disappearance. Depending on the information we get, I think we can back up a theory that something happened to Jimmy which made him disappear for three weeks, and unlike Tommy, he chose to return home, if only for a little while."

"Well, what do you think that something is?"

"...We don't quite have the answer to that." Chris's phone buzzed. Sighing, he noticed it was one of his PI's. "Er excuse me for once sec. Yes, Damien?"

_"One of my contacts got us some very useful information about their current location. Approximately three hours ago, Jimmy Donaldson and Thomas Simons stepped on a plane from Gatwick Airport that is taking them across the country to Bob Hope Burbank's national airport. What course of action would you like us to take?"_

"How the hell does Jimmy have the money for so many flights! Well, get all of the London teams over to Burbank right the fuck now. We have got to beat their flight so we can surround the exit."

_"But Christopher they got a huge headstart. I don't think we can fill in the gap of 3 hours."_

"I hired some of the most skilled investigators in the world who ran on more of a time crunch than this! Step on it!"

_"Yes sir, would you like us to arrange a flight for you as well?"_

"That would be great. Text me the address and a time." Hanging up, he turned over to Wilbur who was sipping at a mocha. "Hey Will, uh they are already apparently out of the country."

"Huh?"

"They got on a flight to Burbank."

"How-"

"I'm just as shocked as you are but he has done this before... Say would you like to come with us to California? I can tell you really care about Tommy just as much as I do Jimmy and I think our minds combined together could get some work done."

"Honestly fuck it, I don't have a big motivation for YouTube anything right now. Let's find our friends! Though may I see about one of my own friends joining us?"

"The more the merrier!" With the nod, Wilbur went scrolling through his contacts and ringing up someone who to held Tommy close to their heart.

"Sup Wilbur!"

"Hey Phil, are you busy for the foreseeable future? I got a little bit of a... project... I'm going all-in on."

***

"Flight number 217 is now boarding all regular passengers. Please have your identification ready, thank you." Tommy perked up but Jimmy shook his head.

"We're 219. It'll be soon don't worry." Disappointment on his face, he returned to staring aimlessly out of the window. "Are you alright? You've looked down since yesterday."

"I... I just miss him, that's all."

"I'm sure you do, but that's ok. I mean god what wouldn't I give to have Chris just assure me everything is gonna be alright like he did when we were kids... You don't deserve to have to go through this at such a young age. You should be making content with your friends and wrapping up school. You shouldn't have to be out here running out doing this whole investigation with me. But you are and you want to protect your loved ones and I'm proud of you. You're taking on a lot of mental stress and pressure and you're handling it extremely well. However, I'm going to make sure you aren't living out the last of your teenage years on the streets with me. Someday, I'll make sure you get home, you don't belong out here. Before I was kidnapped I watched a lot of your videos. Toms, you got so much potential, I promise I'm not about to let T-Series and D-Company steal that from you." Tommy was honestly a bit surprised. He truly had as kind of a heart as the videos showed him to have. Finally letting out weeks of pent up emotion, he buried his face in his chest. Fingers running through his hair, Tommy understood that Jimmy was no Wilbur. He never could be. Wilbur was distant and closed off and he showed his affections sure but it was a rarity since it felt like 90% of their conversations revolved around bits. But here was Jimmy who was just as broken and scared and lonely as he is. And right now, his overprotectiveness was something he didn't want to argue...

~~~


	4. A Theorist's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew Patrick was number 7 and he knows he's sadly not going to be the last.

~~~

"Steph, please, we can work through this!"

"No, Matthew! I'm sick of hearing the same excuses; you're like a broken record. I need some real answers. You disappear on some "unwinding trip" and come back all the more stressed. Hell, Ollie is worried about you. Do you want to worry your son like that?"

"No, but-"

"Then be honest with me! ...I just want to help."

"I know you do, but... there's nothing wrong you're reading too deep into it."

"You've been waking up in a cold sweat almost every night. Don't give me this 'nothings wrong' bullshit! ...I can tell you're overworking yourself; you've lost that spark in your eyes that have a passion for content. You know you can always take a break-"

"NO! ...I mean, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Your fans won't care! They support every step you take."

"Ugh, it's not about that. It's just-"

"Well, if it's not about the fans and it's not about your own enjoyment anymore, then what is it for?" Mat went silent. What's it all for... It's for Steph, of course... so she doesn't have to feel those cold, calloused hands and doesn't have to hear her own choked sobs in the lonely darkness... But it's not like he could tell her that.

"...I need a breather. Don't follow me." She stepped forward to stop him, but she let him go. Steph wasn't grabbing her husband's jacket sleeve anymore; it was someone completely different. That different someone struggled to get air in his lungs as fear and panic consumed him. His feet took him out further into the street. She couldn't know she couldn't know she couldn't know she couldn't know she couldn't know she couldn't-

"CAREFUL!" Hands-on, his shoulders sent him flying back into reality, the image of a speeding car passing before his eyes. 

"Jesus Christ, man, you were about to get yourself ran over!"

"Oh uh... thank you..." Mat turned around, eyes widening. "Jimmy?"

"Heh, long time no see bud, how's it been?"

"You're... alive?" His beat-up friend smiled, a shorter blond by his side doing the same.

"At least physically, I've seen some things. Think you can walk with us?"

"S-sure!" Still in shock, he followed the pair who made small talk until discussing where he has been came up.

"Matthew... think about it. Are you sure you don't know where I've been?" Wonders filled his mind, but he ignored them. They wouldn't take him either, right?

"I really don't."

"You suddenly disappeared for the same amount of time I did. You seem awful tense; you're not fooling anyone."

"My god, you two are just beating around the bush! You were kidnapped, right?" Jimmy roughly elbowed the blond.

"Hey, don't be so blunt! On the off chance, we were wrong; I didn't want him to become a problem either."

"Fair enough, I suppose..."

"Uh, guys?"

"Ya?"

"H-how did you-"

"Oh, we were both kidnapped too!"

"That tone definitely doesn't make it sound like you were."

"Jimmy taught me that talking about more casually will make your brain ease up on the bad memories." Jimmy and Mat spoke up at the same time;

"Yay, he's such a quick learner!"

"That's not a good coping mechanism!"

"Hah, like you're one to talk. But this is beside the point. We need your help. Me and Tommy believe that there were more kidnapees. And with your help, we can uncover them all and, therefore, the mystery of the... Tommy, what name did you come up with for it?"

"The D-Company Exploit?"

"Ya, that!" Mat pondered on it. Combined with the manpower of Jimmy and Tommy, they could actually figure this out. The cogs in his head began to turn...

"When were you each kidnapped?"

"I was the first, around December 18th."

"I was the most recent, around September 29th. Came back on October 19th. So the next kidnapping should be around...?"

"November 5th or 6th?" Mat asked, doing the mental math.

"Yes, exactly! And the next one in December around VidCon. God Dawood, stop being so predictable." Tommy replied with a laugh.

"Ya just get good," Jimmy added.

"Well, if he's predictable, maybe we can locate and protect exact targets. This is the only way I can see us getting any sort of justice."

"Matthew, think I can trust you won't tell anyone you've seen us, right?"

"So long as you're keeping this all a secret from Steph and them..."

"Secrets pog!"

"...Don't mind him; he speaks in Twitch emotes."

"Mh- HEY SO MEAN BIG MAN! Wait, can I call Mat 'Big M'?"

"I dunno Toms ask him." Mat chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, Tommy." With plans made between the unlikely trio, Mat realized he had to head home.

"So, where are you two going now?"

"Probably gonna look for some sort of homeless shelter. If we can't, then it's back on the streets." Jimmy replied nonchalantly. The theorist couldn't help but shake his head. Not if he had a say in it.

"Nope, you're not doing that. I'll be back here this afternoon with money for a hotel room and some lunch. We can figure out something better tonight, ok?"

"Mat, you don't-"

"Nonsense!" Looking towards Tommy, who was entertained with the birds passing overhead, he lowered his tone. "...If you don't wanna take it for yourself, at least for Tommy." Jimmy sighed; he could agree with that. The less time the boy was in potential danger, the better he felt about his position as some sort of surrogate caretaker.

Lunch came and went. With Mat's intellect, they came to a conclusion as to the purpose of their plan. Perhaps D-Company needed the money for a large plan similar to the Bombay Bombings, maybe? But in the digital age, they realized that these social media influencers make bank while not gandering as much publicity. So if they were to... mysteriously disappear for a few weeks, fewer people would notice. However, they didn't have as much money as someone like Gulshan Kumar so if they got a continuous stream of money from many different content creators, they'd be set. Now with a gameplan and the knowledge that the content creator next on the list had a name starting with 'A', Mat or Big M promised he'd make a list of who could possibly be next.

For the first time in months, Jimmy Donaldson finally got a full night's worth of sleep.

~~~


	5. Number 8

Number 8 was Anthony Padilla. Their research was nearly at a halt until they went to L.A, awaiting Anthony's return home right outside of his house. Seeing him make his way down the sidewalk, his eyes widened at the sight. MrBeast, MatPat, and some blond kid all sat in outdoor lawn chairs, sipping at Capri-Suns and muttering amongst themselves. 

He wasn't prepared to put up this facade so quickly-

"Anthony! Welcome home." Matthew's piercing gaze threatened to dismantle the sad excuse of mental barriers he had built in the few seconds of silence he was gifted. 

"Oh hey, what are you guys doing here?" None of them answered, watching with unease as Mat stood up, hand aiming for his cheek. 

Shit _shit **shit-**_

It was... comforting? He couldn't help but melt into the soft, gentle touch that rubbed away at the concealer hiding deep purple marks of hate... Wait he can't be doing that they'll-

"Knew it." And then it all came crashing down. For weeks he had tried pulling himself together, refusing to show his captors an ounce of despair. But his mask was shoved to the side as he buried his face in Mat's shoulder. Not even questioning how they knew, he began to sob.

"I was s-so sc-cared..."

"Shh it's ok you're safe now." Mat couldn't help but tear up himself. There was no one to do this for him when he came home, his wife's worries being for all the wrong reasons. Perhaps his words may ease his own mind as well. After some time, the quad went back inside, now all of Anthony's rational fears breaking through the fogs of affection.

"How did you know... they wanted to hurt my Ian... they wanted to hurt my family you can't-"

"We all went through the same thing, you're not alone anymore... do you have any injuries we should look at?"

"I think there's an infected cut on my knuckle. All they did was put concealer over it. They only bandaged life threatening wounds" he replied, rolling up his sleeve revealing a poorly wrapped bandages around his upper arm, some of it being blood stained.

"Jesus how long has that been there?"

"I dunno a few days?"

"Lay down, we're gonna treat this properly. Where's your first aid kit." Mat demanded lightly rather than asked.

"First closet to the right upstairs."

"Tommy go fetch that." Heading upstairs, Jimmy looked him up and down. "You must be absolutely famished, want me to get you something to eat? I'm sure you wanna wash out that shitty curry taste out of your mouth." From the stairs Tommy yelled;

"I'M HUNGRY TO BIG J!"

"I'll make us all some food alright. You better help though Tommy."

"Ya ya..." Once the kit was downstairs, Mat began fixing up the old wounds as Jimmy and Tommy cooked dinner. Since he was low on good food being gone for three weeks and all, he made them all a large box of mac n cheese and some pizza rolls nearing it's expiration date. Over the meal, Tommy had led the conversation, talking about his adventures of homelessness with Jimmy.

"Omg just realized the best part of being homeless."

"And that is?" Jimmy prompted.

"I CAN SWEAR WHENEVER I WANT! AHAHA FUCK YOU- HEY!"

"No, you can't child." Mat replied, swiftly bonking his head.

"OI I'M NOT A CHILD I'M 17 YOU BITCH!" Anthony flinched upon hearing that. Did they kidnap a 17-year-old? Speaking of why were so many of them taken? He could've sworn he was the only captee there. Tommy seemed to notice his visible reaction and immediately shut up. "S-sorry I'll be quiet."

"Hey no you're fine it's just a bit surprising to hear someone of your age was taken. When was this?"

"About a month before yours. We've figured out the math. After one kidnapping they don't go take another person right away, waiting about 3 months to a month and a half before taking their next victim. By our calculations, you should be the 7th, 8th, 9th, or 10th. But the 8th is the most reasonable answer by our math."

"Well, where are the others?" Jimmy cut in.

"We don't know. That's why we need your help. Did you learn anything when you were captured?"

"Um... I don't know who it is but I heard them talking about some guy named Alex and another Q... no I didn't pick up the full name. They're on the "hit list". I guess I know what that means now..."

"Hm... who's going to VidCon with the name Alex..." Tommy's head whipped over to face Jimmy in a panic, the two replied in unison;

"QUACKITY!" Jimmy continued carrying the conversation.

"We can save him! We know it's him so we're going to end this cycle once and for all. So let's make a plan." The cogs in his head began to turn, thinking of how VidCon would typically go and what sorts of barriers of defense they could make. "Anthony, Mat, I know you don't know him that well but if you could keep a constant watch on Quackity throughout VidCon, whether it be by directly being with him or watching from afar that'd be great. Me and Tommy would keep surveillance around VidCon's property. All of their plans have gone off without a hitch. So what are they to do when something were to happen to the seemingly flawless operations?"

"Jimmy, don't you think this a bit dangerous? If they find out where we are, they could kill us!" Anthony intervened, mind still fogged with his experiences from just hours prior.

"And they could just kidnap him later. We need to figure out how to expose them with little to no risks." Mat added, his inner theorist exploding with plans.

"Well, VidCon is a highly public place. I feel like we're going to actually have to be at the event before we plan everything. This entire operation is very circumstantial. We need to be in the right place at the right place, keeping a constant watch on anyone who seems suspicious and fits the bill for an associate. Mat your best bet would be to keep a constant watch on Alex. Become his best friend. I don't know what he's been up to but whatever it is, become a part of it."

"Have you lost your mind, Jimmy? The reason we can't report to the police is that our family and friends are in danger. They're bound to stop at some point... right?" Jimmy prepared to say something but Tommy cut in, meeting Anthony's eyes.

"Anthony. I know you're confused and scared. Trust me just barely a month ago I was bruised and beaten and wishing someone would just hold me and tell me everything is going to be ok. None of us are ok man we all had to set this trauma aside all too quickly I'm not sure if the nightmares and the fear will ever go away... But if we want to save innocent people from ever having to go through what we had we need to rise up. We've got just over a month to prepare. Now it's all or nothing. If we win, we can all finally heal with the safety of our loved ones ensured. And I think that might just be a prize we would all fight for. So join us won't you? Cuz we're gonna need all the help we can get." The entire table went silent. Tommy tensed. Was a big speech similar to that of his DreamSMP days uncalled for? However, Anthony, with the utmost uncertainty in his eyes sighed.

"As irrational as that sounds... that is something I can toast to." And to which they did as he raised his glass of water in the air. "To operation...?"

"Bitches! They begone!"

"Operation Bitches they Begone!" As the unlikely quad toasted to a future of normality, they knew there was lots of work to be done. Operation BtB had just begun...

~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight back to working on a million dim stars, but don't think i forgot about the spin-off fic fans :)


	6. They'll Make You Jump Under Trains Before Helping You

~~~

While Tommy and Jimmy took refuge at Anthony's house, Matt had to return to his home. Normally he'd be happy but every second around those who didn't know felt tense. Steph was catching on and a sick feeling of paranoia grew. Aches in his bones spoke of change, a refusal to be a slave to his abusers any longer. But nightmares still clawed at his mind in the midst of planning. He couldn't help but feel guilty about it however, he had it so easy compared to the other 3. Anthony, choking on tears, had called him in the middle of the afternoon with horrible news.

They had managed to rest for about a week until there was wild banging on the door. Quickly warning Jimmy and Tommy to go hide, he opened the door with a fake smile plastered on. Jimmy tensed as he tells the younger to go ahead. From downstairs he could hear even more banging. Someone fell to the floor. 

"WHERE ARE THEY SCUM?"

"W-where are who?"

"THE BEAST AND THE BOY!"

"I don't know!" The sound of a gun being cocked echoed.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!"

"Please I- ...Upstairs."

"Tommy, get a window open and jump, I'll protect you. Land on your feet and roll to distribute kinetic energy, aka don't die." Jimmy expected him to follow along but he rushed for Anthony's bedroom. About to follow him, he could sense someone behind him.

"The boy... take me to him." If there were any doubts, they'd be defeated. This was one of Dawood's men.

"I'll die before I let you get to him."

"Fine, not my problem. Boss wants both of you dealt with if you refuse to-" Silence consumed the spacious halls.

"Tell the boss a revolution is comin' and we'll be DAMNED before we're caught funding the side of evil." Blood pooled on the other man as Tommy spit on the collapsing body. There was such horror in his eyes as the kid smiled. Such reckless determination in the way he carried himself... Jimmy was unwillingly crafting a soldier and he couldn't help but feel physically ill.

"Toms we've gotta go." Grabbing his wrist, they returned downstairs only to find the other man beating Anthony senseless. And before Jimmy could take another breath Tommy already shot him. This time it didn't appear as fatal. 

"Your friend is upstairs. Jimmy get the body and see these two out. This will be a message, we won't back down so easily." Normally he wouldn't let a 17-year-old boss him around but the way he twisted that metal oh so carelessly was scary. A minute or two passed until the bleeding mafia man and his near-dead associate were out the door. With no one to hurt them, he began tending to Anthony.

"Oh god, Anthony... I'm so sorry I'll fix you up ok? Tommy get me the first aid kit... Tommy?" He didn't answer. "Tommy, can you hand me the gun?" His eyes were cold... dead. A far cry from his attitude just moments before. Perhaps it all sank in, the gravity of his actions. "Tommy... please... hand me the gun before you do something irrational." Unblinking, unmoving, it fell to the ground. "Go lie down ok? We'll figure out something when Anthony is ok." Fixing up patches of broken skin and bruises, he offered up a plan.

"You two can't stay here. If they know where you are it's not safe. Basically here's what I was thinking right? You and Tommy can take my Chevrolet Volt. Half a tank of gas. Go fill it up then speed through Arizona and stay somewhere in the If you get back to Orange County you should have about a week until vidcon. Upstairs in my bedside drawer is 15,000 dollars and more bullets for the handgun. Pack up some snacks and clothes that fit you and I'll hand you the keys when you're ready. You gotta be in the car fast in case anyone is watching."

"Anthony I can't take that much-"

"It's the least I can do... Please just call me when you get to Orange County."

"What if I don't call you by the end of the month?"

"...Then I'll presume you're dead."

"..."

"Jimmy...?"

"Ya, what's up?"

"We're leaving right?"

"Mhm."

"Can I just take a quick shower before we go?"

"I'd like to do the same myself. Go fast, I'll pack shit up." With the hot water getting ready upstairs, Jimmy searched Anthony's room for the money and the bullets. Slipping the gun in his pocket, he knew he couldn't trust Tommy near it. Not until he didn't look at with such longing. "Wait Anthony you need a weapon what if-"

"I've got knives if push comes to shove. You need it more than me, please."

"Fine..." Everything they'd need was swiftly packed away into two duffle bags and Tommy returned back down in his classic red and white shirt, though the lack of food has been making it look big on him. After Jimmy went to shower, the younger collapsed on the couch, unease all over his face.

"Want me to put something on TV?" Anthony asked.

"Ya... maybe a Wilbur Soot video." Going to YouTube he pulled up one of his favorite videos; The Lamest Alliance. 

_"Wilbur, when my mum asks me what I was doing today and I tell her 'I was participating in 'Cummie Squad' with a 23-year-old man, do you think she'd still let me be a Minecraft Youtuber?"_ Anthony burst out into laughter, having not seen the video yet but Tommy just stared blankly.

"Anthony?"

"Yes?"

"If Wilbur knew what I did... would he hate me?"

"No, of course, he wouldn't. From how you portray him, he'd protect you till the day he died. You did that in self-defense, not bloodlust or passion."

"But it was still wrong..."

"Tommy. If you didn't, then you and Jimmy would be dead."

"..." He sighed and decided to drop it. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but we'll see each other soon!"

"What if... What if we die?"

"...You're a good kid, I trust you can survive. You didn't make it this far to just die did you?"

"No of course not, I don't die!"

"Of course you don't. Just have some confidence in yourself."

"I'll try to." When Jimmy was done, he came back down whilest running a towel through his damp hair.

"You ready Toms?"

"Ya... I suppose so." Standing up, Anthony moved a bit slowly due to his wounds but helped out with the bags, shoving them into the tiny compartment with the audacity to call itself a trunk.

"Is that everything?"

"God I hope so... We can't go back if we did." Anthony shuffled a bit nervously.

"...Jimmy I'm so sorry I should've been able to protect you guys-"

"Nonsense, you didn't see this coming. It was out of your hands."

"They ganged up on me so easily after everything I should have a little more fight in me don't you think?"

"You're tough enough Big A!" Tommy chimed in. "Take a goddamn chill pill it's fine."

"Tommy's right, we can brave it out in the car for a few weeks if it means you're not getting beat up for information."

"YA TWO BIG MEN OUT IN THEY CAR!" Chuckling, Jimmy ruffled his hair as Tommy went on about pubs and other unrelated things.

"Well just promise me you'll look out for yourselves...?"

"...Anthony." His voice fell low. "You know we shouldn't be making promises we can't keep."

"Please?"

"We'll try ok?" Anthony didn't answer. It was the best Jimmy was gonna give him. Carefully engulfing his friend in a hug, the trio finally said their goodbyes. It was of course rather melancholic but Tommy did his best to keep in high spirits. Jimmy's smile seemed to climb closer to his eyes when he did. Getting out of the driveway, the older went through the plan. "So we're going to the nearest gas station before heading out onto the road. We need to get through all of Arizona before we can sleep... I mean as in me you can sleep if you wanna."

"No I'll try to stay awake. I'm a big man ya know!"

"Mhm..." The suburbs of LA slowly turned into farm land and fields that stretched on as far as the eye could see. Bright blue skies faded from creamy oranges and reds and finally to a relaxing darkness and his body became heavy. Jimmy appeared very tired though so he did his best to stay awake, giving him someone to talk to. But he assured him he'd be fine. "Tommy, you need a break from your own head... please..."

**With reluctance, rest came unwillingly fast.**

~~~


End file.
